


How Long Have You Been At Sea?

by wyrdoftheweird



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genasi, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral, Spanking, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdoftheweird/pseuds/wyrdoftheweird
Summary: A lonely night in a seaside tavern becomes a little more between Augustine's and Dimitri's encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

"How long have you been at sea?" Dimitri had been intensely watching the storm that made the waves crash noisily like hundreds of cymbals. A jolt of surprise rang through Dimitri's body when the man appeared in his blind spot. 

The tiefling smiled gently at him. "I didn't mean to take you by surprise, sir. I noticed your drink was empty and I took it upon myself to get you a new one." His pupil-less black eyes glanced at the empty gnarled wood chair next to Dimitri. "Are you comfortable with the company of a stranger?" 

Dimitri blinked a few times as if trying to focus his attention away from the power of the storm to the man talking to him. "Oh, yes. You aren't interrupting anything important. Yes, please sit." He let go of his empty poorly carved wooden cup, grabbed the bottom of his seat and scooted to the side to allow a more comfortable distance. 

Before sitting down the tiefling man placed another wooden cup in front of Dimitri. "I wasn't sure what you were drinking before. I hope a simple ale is your taste." The tiefling leaned forward in his chair, resting folded hands on the table. 

A nasty, but healed burn scar took up half of the tiefling's left cheek and some of his forehead. The scar crept up one of the curved horns that extended from his forehead. The damage didn't make him any less handsome. A strong pointed jaw peppered with a straight black hair gave him an elegantly rugged look. A white ribbon braided into his hair, creating a contrast to his jet black hair.

Some pieces of leather armor remained such as a well-loved underarm protector used for rapier dueling, and a pair of laced black leather bracers. A rapier with ornate bell guard of interwoven steel hung at the man's side. Other than that, the tiefling was casually dressed in a comfortable quarter sleeved shirt and dark blue trousers that had a few crudely sown patches by the knees. 

The tiefling extended a hand and smiled. "Introductions are in order I assume. Augustine Cord, but some call me Magpie."

Dimitri grinned, taking the hand in a firm shake. "Dimitri Greyweaver of the Summer Song." Dimitri embarrassedly looked at the moisture left behind on Augustine's glove. Constantly producing salt water from his skin was a natural water genasi trait. It created a sea splashed glimmer to his bluish-grey skin, as if he had just walked out of a rainstorm. It was still aways personally embarrassing for him to watch people wipe off their hands. 

Augustine didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he was familiar with genasi. As far as Dimitri knew, he was the first genasi most people met. The small reaction of Augustine resting his hand back on the table made Dimitri feel warmer toward him. He happily took a swig of the ale as a gesture of good faith. 

"I know I asked before, but I'm afraid you didn't hear me." Augustine leaned toward Dimitri's direction as if to tell him a secret. "How long have you been at sea?" Each word ended with a crisp syllable.

"I guess I started around working around seventeen at the docks and sailed for shorter expeditions. I'm full time by now. So maybe a full eight years at this point."

The glimmering look disappeared from Agustine's eyes after the answer. Augustine shook his head gently and chuckled softly. "I was hoping to be less direct, but, I'll rephrase. How familiar are you with other men of the sea?"

Dimitri's cheeks became darker and the natural droplets of salt water raced down his face. He nervously ran his fingers through his depths-of-the-ocean blue hair, making it slicker with the water from his palm. He took a deep swig before answering. "Um, I guess. I mean a few times with some fellows I know." His face felt hot enough to evaporate the droplets on his face. 

Augustine leaned in closer, fingers ever so gently brushing near Dimitri's knuckles. The genesi's shoulders tensed at the feeling of Augustine's tail curling around his ankle. The tieflings other hand dragged a single finger up Dimitri's neck, causing his skin to delightfully shiver. 

His hand rested under Dimitri's chin. Augustine's black eyes glimmered with a sense of mischievous intentions. Dimitri held his breath as the tiefling burrowed his gaze into his. His lips twitched with anticipation. His eyes fluttered closed as Augustine inched closer and closer. He could feel his hot, alcoholic breath against his lips.

Augustine chuckled deeply. Dimitri's eyes fluttered open, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Are you playing a game with me?" He questioned, a hint of frustration to his voice. 

His laughter continued as Augustine shook his head. "No, I just enjoy leaving my men lingering. It makes you a little more...eager ." 

Dimitri cocked his head to the side. "Who isn't to say I'm already eager." Locking eyes with him, Dimitri's hand ran over one of Augustine's thighs. He gave a firm squeeze the firm muscles. His fingers teased the inside of his thigh. 

Augustine purred with satisfaction. "You give your name away to a lonely gentleman, now you are giving your body away so easily?" He clicked his tongue. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Dimitri. Maybe you are bolder than I thought." His tongue flicked across his lips

Dimitri withheld a gasp as his gloved hand grabbed the side of his neck. The tiefling's lips were upon his own. Dimitri moaned softly, enjoying the tickle of Augustine's facial hair. Augustine's tongue was plush and warm, warmer than any other man who kissed him like this before.

Augustine grabbed Dimitiri's hip and the back of his head once Dimitri started to suck on his tongue. Dimirti nearly cried in sorrow when Augustine parted from him but was pleasantly surprised when the tiefling's lips found their way to his neck. Each soft kiss up and down his neck made his cock swell. He could feel his bare shaft brushing against the worn fabric of his breeches. His own hand coyly side down to Augustine's chest and crudely grabbed his bulge. The tiefling gasped in legitimate surprise. He pulled back grabbing Dimitri's hand holding it up like as if he caught the genasi trying to pickpocket his coin.

His thumb pressed against his palm, glazing in deep, sexual thought at his long slender fingers. "Finish your drink and we can show each other our scars." His black eyes seemed elsewhere. Prephaps thinking of what wants to bend Dimitri's body to his liking. Dimitiri could only imagine the horrible things he was thinking, of how deep his cock would go inside of his tight body. Downing a drink was nothing new to Dimitri. After a few gulps and one quick swallow, Dimitri stood up and grabbed Augustine's wrist. "Shall we, Magpie?" chirped the genasi.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's back banged against the way the moment the door was closed. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, the friction causing them to stiffen. Augustine struggled to undo the lacing of his breeches. He gave up a second later and grabbed Dimitri's shaft firmly, causing him to moan. His hand quickly shoved down the front the sailor's pants, stroking his moist cock.

The tiefling's lips traveled from Dimitri's neck to his jawline, enjoying his saltwater taste. "You are hard as a rock and seeming;y sensitive as silk." The leather running up and down Dimitri's shaft made him shiver and moan. He pressed his back against the door, grasping Augustine's shoulders as he pulled his pants down to his ankles.

Both of Augustine's gloved hands went to work on Dimitri's sweating shaft. One hand quickly ran other his tip while the other gently massaged his balls. "You like it with the leather, don't you?" Augustine hissed. His chested pressed against his, his gloved hand still stroking away. Dimitri helplessly mulled with each stroke over his wet cock.

Augustine's breath tickled his neck. "What do you want, sailor?" Dimitri moaned softly before answering. "Your cock. In my mouth." Augustine stopped pleasuring Dimitri and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands. Dimitri lost balance and fell to his knees with a soft thud. His cheeks turned a deep shade of blue. "Smooth..." he muttered to himself in embarrassment. As his eyes glanced up, he could feel Augustine's fingers wind through his hair. Augustine's cock was successfully free from its leather confinement. He held his thick, girthy rod in one hand while he titled Dimitri's head upward by his hair.

"You know how to do this, yes? Or do you need a little help?" Dimitri gasped on the tug on his hair forward. His lips crashed against the tiefling's twitching cock. Dimitri sat back on his knees, placing a hand on the other man's hip. He parted his lips slowly over Augustine's tip. His tongue slid out from under his shaft as he carefully slid his cock into his mouth. He let Augustine guide his head back and forth to his liking. Dimitri shivered at the sound of his soft moans as his tongue gaged the radius of his cock.

The grip became tighter. The genasi winced at the pain that shot through the roots of his hair. His cock pushed further into his mouth, only to retreat a moment later. The process repeated of Augustine thrusting in and out of Dimitri's moaning mouth. Dimitri grabbed the man's hips to steady himself as his mouth was fucked. Augustine pulled his cock out of his mouth, gleaming with precum and saliva.

With a tug on his hair, he made Dimitri look upward at him. A fang filled smile greeted the sailor. "Cock is your favorite taste, is it?" A finger ran over this square jaw line.

 Dimitri panted for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I love cock." He could feel his eyes glaze over with a lustful haze. Just a taste wasn't enough. "Augustine, do you want more of me?" he asked standing up off of his knees. In a flash, he grabbed Augustine's hand and grabbed it around his waist. The tiefling took no time to grab the genasi's droplet covered ass firmly. Dimitri gasped softly as their bodies were pulled closer together. Their twitching and aching cocks crossed like swords before a duel.

 His ass cheeks were roughly assaulted by both of his leather-clad hands. His fingers dug into Dimitri's fleshy, firm ass, causing the genasi to whimper. "So, in all seriousness, is roughness your thing?" Augustine predated his question with a quick slap against the genasi's ass. Dimitri's arms draped over the tiefling's shoulders. He rested his head on his shoulder and moaned out: "Again." Augustine's eyes twinkled with dominate delight.

 Another slap, this one harder than the last. Augustine could see the faint pink outline of his hand being to form on Dimitri's perfectly round ass. His lips pressed into his neck before another hit. His tongue ran up his neck, causing Dimitri to almost cry out in pleasure. A hit and Dimitri grabbed on to his shoulders, his body jolting for the mix of pleasure and pain. "My, my, what a little harlot you are?"

The tiefling's hands slapped continuously as his lips caressed the genasi's neck. His fingers started to slip between his ass cheeks. Dimitri left out a soft moan as Augustine's middle finger ran around the tight ring of his asshole. "Do you want it, you seaside slut?" Augustine whispered into his ear before nibbling it.

 

Dimitri's grip on his shoulders tightened. "Yes, fuck me." He whined.

 

Augustine chuckled. "What's the fun of fucking you when I can tease you?" His slender finger entered his puckered asshole. It went deeper and deeper,  the more Dimitri moaned.

 

"Oh just fuck me! Please!" He cried out as Augustine slipped in a second finger.

 

He moved them in and out slowly as his pointed fangs scrapped against Dimitri's naturally wet flesh. The fingers stretched and knead his tight hole as soft, happy moans escaped from his mouth.

 

"Relax, my dear. I can't get any deeper if you don't." Augustine chuckled, wickedly hot breath tingling Dimitri's ear. His fingers slide out of his hole slowly. A long stretched moan passed through Dimitri's parted lips.

 

Augustine held him at arm's length, his black eyes looking over his body with hunger."Strip. I want on the bed now." Without saying a word, Dimitri pulled his shirt over his head, sat on the bed for better leverage to pull down his pants fully. His cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue as he awkwardly removed his boots. Augustine only stood and watched. 

**Author's Note:**

> [UPDATED: 7/23/18]  
> Follow for more content: @FreakyWyrdBoy  
> \--  
> Tip Jar: https://ko-fi.com/A784H2U  
> \--  
> DM on Twitter for Commission


End file.
